Understanding
by loudsmiles
Summary: [Belated Valentine's Day fic, heavy spoilers] After Milly gets mad at Sagi again, an amused Guardian might be able to help him out of the danger zone. SagixMilly


_This idea came to me about a day _after _Valentines and isn't exactly a Valentine's Day fic. It's more a very short SagixMilly one-shot in addition to being my first fanfic. _HEAVY_ spoiler warning, if you don't know who the Guardian is do _NOT _read this. _

Disclaimer: TJdork does not Baten Kaitos Origins.

* * *

"Well, if you're going to sit around and talk to Lolo for the rest of the day, I'm going back to Komo Mai!" Sagi stared at the back of the furious girl as she stalked off. "Good_bye_!" And for what was probably the fifth or sixth time, Sagi wondered just _what_ exactly he had to make her so mad. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Lolo-after all, the only times Milly was angry at with him were when Lolo was involved-but he had absolutely no idea what had made Milly mad.

It didn't help that Guillo was sulking again. Although Sagi knew the puppet wouldn't anything until they were clear of Opu, it was giving off waves of annoyance. Usually Guillo saved those waves for Milly, just as Milly saved her anger for Guillo, but Sagi had a sinking feeling that those waves were also directed at him. As for his Guardian…

Marno, as always, found the whole situation hilarious. Wincing as another bout of laughter rang through his head, Sagi finally swallowed his pride and asked the spirit what was so funny. Marno's response was to laugh even harder. Like that was any help.

'I'm sorry,' Marno replied after finishing his laughter. 'But that you still-have no idea-,'the rest of his response being cut off by more laughter. Sagi sighed.

"Come on, tell me. What's so funny?"

'You really don't know?' Although the echoes of his laughter were still ringing in Sagi's head, he still noticed the slight shock and disbelief in the spirit's voice.

"Really. Every time we talk to Lolo, Milly and Guillo end up mad and you start laughing. I don't get it. _Please_ tell me what's going on."

Marno considered it.

"You promised. No more secrets."

'It's not my secret.' Sagi nearly groaned, then did groan as the spirit began to emit waves of pure amusement. 'It's Milly's secret,' the spirit continued cheekily. 'Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she could answer your question much better than I could.'

"How? She's furious." Sagi didn't need to elaborate. Being on the wrong end of Milly's temper was dangerous.

'Girls like flowers, don't they? That's what Thoran did whenever he made Pieda mad. He gave her flowers.'

"F-flowers?!" Sagi croaked, turning slightly red. "You want me to-"

'It could work.'

"But-"

'Trust me.'

"Well, yeah…" Sagi took a deep breath. "This had better work," he muttered, and headed off in the direction of Komo Mai.

---

Milly, after reaching Komo Mai, had gone straight to the hotel they were staying at and was now punching her pillow until her hands turned numb. It was a shame Guillo wasn't around; she could have done with a good argument. Still, they should be back soon. It was getting late, and _nothing_ could persuade even one of them to make the trek through Holoholo Jungle at nighttime. She would get her argument, or more accurately, yelling spree.

She was so angry! Why was Sagi always talking to Lolo?! What right did _she _have to simply jump right into their group and steal him away from her and Guillo? He was so oblivious, too. She doubted Sagi had _any_ idea the three of them all liked him. Of course, it wasn't like she had known about Guillo until the comment about the love quadrangle. On the other hand, Guillo had known Sagi for years, so it was likely Guillo simply kept it hidden very, very well. As for herself…well, she wasn't as mad that Sagi hadn't noticed she cared for him then she was about Lolo. At least, that's what she was telling herself.

Working herself up into a righteous fury, Milly didn't notice someone else had come into the room until they started speaking. "Um…Milly?" It was Sagi.

"Why are you here?" Milly responded as calmly as she could manage. "It's not even dinnertime yet."

"Um…well…I-" Sagi stopped speaking abruptly, most likely listening to something Marno was saying. Milly waited, then suppressed a smile as whatever Marno had said caused Sagi to blush. Looking at the floor, he shoved whatever he had been hiding behind his back in front of her. "Here…"

Milly gasped. It was a bouquet of Holoflowers. Of all the things he could have given her, he gave her bouquet of flowers. Her anger abruptly fizzling away, she took the flowers from him and sniffed them. As always, they smelled perfect. Taking her eyes off the flowers for a second, she looked back at Sagi. He was still bright red. Well, that made two of them. "They're so beautiful…Thank you."

"It was Marno's idea," Sagi replied, scuffing his foot on the floor. "He said it would cheer you up." At this rate, Milly figured she would be about as red as the flowers themselves. Luckily, Sagi was still blushing. Maybe her own blush wouldn't stand out that much.

"Are you two done yet? You're redder than those flowers." Unnoticed by either of them, Guillo had been standing right outside the doorway. Its comment was possibly making them even redder. "Or would you rather me leave you alone for awhile?" Deciding that neither of them was in any condition to answer its question, Guillo decided for them. "Have fun. I'll be downstairs," and with that, turned around and walked away. After a few moments of awkward silence, Milly worked up the nerve to break the quiet.

"Sagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Really." She tried not to laugh as Sagi let out a huge breath and relaxed.

"Are you mad?"

"I was. In fact, I think I still am. Just a little." Smiling at his terrified expression, she wrapped her arms around him. "But now I'm fine." How she even managed to make those words coherent, Milly had no idea. "Thanks," she whispered. To make her embarrassment (and happiness) complete, several seconds later Sagi returned the hug.

And floating inside one boy's heart, an ancient spirit smiled.

* * *

phew Well, that could have gone better. Please reveiw, I would really, really appreciate it!! 


End file.
